A Pirates Life
by iShipCS4Life
Summary: It's a Pirates life for young Amelia when she joins her brother on board The Jolly Roger. What adventures await her? Please Read and Review! Feedback and Advice is much appreciated and most welcome*
1. Chapter 1

**A Pirates Life**

**"Chapter 1"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest – 300 Years ago_

She was late, well not entirely late but she ran as fast as she could through the market place to get to the bakery where she and older brother worked. Her name was Amelia and she was twelve years old with brown hair that was pulled back into a braid and brown eyes, she wore a brown pair of pants and a white top with a brown vest. She entered the bakery and saw her brother talking to a man in black, she walked to to the bakery owners wife who just taken out two loafs of nut bread.

"Smells good." Amelia told her smiling and hands her the money for the bread she had delivered to the tavern.

"You can have some later," Lydia who was a tall blonde woman with a kind smile and blue eyes covered in flour "Can you go upstairs and check the stew?"

"Sure," Amelia smiled "Who's Jacob talking to?"

"His name is Captain Jones, he's a pirate," Lydia told her. "He came into buy some bread and the two of them started talking."

That night after dinner Jacob wanted to discuss something with his sister, he was nineteen years old with short brown hair and brown eyes, he had been taking care of his younger sister for the past two years. Amelia had asked earlier why he was talking to the pirate and he had told her after dinner he would explain everything.

"You want to what." Amelia asked surprised, according to Jacob Captain Jones was in town looking new crew members. "Do you know what happens to pirates who caught?"

"Yes," Jacob told her "I'm going to work in the galley as their cook, Amy he promised to pay me well and part of that money I will send to you."

"What if he finds me?" Amelia asked him a little tearfully, she was referring to her father.

Their father was the village drunk who liked to mistreat his wife and children, Jacob tried to protect his mother and sister from his rages the best he could, after his wife died things got worse. One night their father came home from the tavern drunk and ordered Amelia to make him dinner, she made him some soup and as she brought it to him she tripped and the hot soup went flying hitting him.

He got angry and punished her, Jacob heard his sister screaming and ran out of their room and knocked his father to ground. The two of them ran out of the house, their father tried to go after them but he slipped on the wet floor. Jacob had hidden some clothes in the barn and the two of them took the horse and road off, they arrived in Port Maron about three later and Jacob began looking for a job, thankfully the bakery was hiring.

"Our father will never find us, Lydia and Ronald promised to take care of you and they will never let him hurt you." Jacob assured her.

"Can't you ask the Captain if I can come to?" Amelia asked "I can help you."

"I know and next to Lydia you make the best apple raisin bread in all the realm combined," Jacob smiled at her. "I think your safer here, I'll write and send money every chance I get I promise."

"When do you leave?" Amelia asked.

"In the morning?" Jacob told her giving a hug "You can see me off."

"Fine." Amelia smiled at him.

* * *

"This the young lass you were telling me about." Captain Jones asked Jacob.

The night before Jacob went to Lydia and Ronald to thank them for watching out for Amelia, they didn't like the idea of him joining a pirates crew but he had been wanting to make some extra money and he knew that joining a ships crew may provide some of that extra income.

"Yep, my sister Amelia." Jacob told the Captain.

"Nice to meet you sir." Amelia nervously replied, she had never met a pirate before. She had seen them and heard stories about them, but never met one.

"She's so polite." Milah who was the Captains girlfriend walks up from behind him.

"This is Jacobs sister." Captain Jones told his girlfriend.

"You and and your brother are from the baker." Milah smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Amelia smiled "I make the best apple raisin bread in the entire realm, that's what brother says anyways. Can I stay and help my brother out? I promise to be good and do everything you say."

"Maybe when your older lass." Captain Jones told her before walking up the ramp to his ship.

"I'm ready Captain." Jacob said, he had been putting his things away in the crew quarters and making sure the galley had all the supplies needed. "Amelia your going to be ok." Jacob walked down the ramp and gave his sister a hug.

"Don't leave me here." Amelia started to cry "I'm afraid if father finds me he'll hurt me again."

"He won't, I told you Lydia and Ronald won't let that happen." Jacob assured her. "I love you brat."

Jacob gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back up to the Jolly Roger. Jacob stood at the railing as the ship started to sail away from the dock. Captain Jones walked up to him and asked him what his sister meant by her father hurting her, Jacob gave him a short summary. Milah heard what Jacob had told him and walked up to them.

"Let her come with us, Killian, she can assist me." Milah told him "When we go to ports she can run errands for us at the market?"

"She's also twelve." Jacob told them. "It's totally up to you, I'd love to have my sister around but I'd also want her to be safe."

"Is there any other safer place then a ship?" Captain Jones told them and ordered the Jolly Roger back to port.

"I can come with you." Amelia smiled.

"Yes." Captain Jones "As long as you obey all my orders, you can stay."

"Yes sir." Amelia told him. "I promise."

"Your going to be my Milah's errand girl, meaning anything she needs at the shops when we arrive at ports your going to get." Captain Jones told her.

"Yes sir." Amelia smiled.

"Come with me Amelia." Milah took the Amelia by the hand. "Lets go find a place for you to sleep."

"Are you mad Jacob?" Amelia asked her brother later that night, the two of them were going to share a room, Jacob was laying down, he was tired from his first night of cooking for the crew. He had sent a message to Ronald and Lydia telling them that Amelia was coming with him and thanked them for giving him the job, he told them he would send them money for the rest of the rent.

"No, Yes, No." Jacob sat up. "No, I'm not mad. I'm glad your here."

"Me to." Amelia smiled before turning out the lantern. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Jacob told her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I will be adding Storybrooke Characters in Future Chapters! :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pirates Life**

**"Chapter 2"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

**_Fairytale land_**

On an island that existed north of the Enchanted forest, was a small port village that was frequented by pirates, on this island was a small shop who's owner had a dislike of pirates, he would act like he want their business and sell them goods and after the pirates had left they would find they did not have the goods they paid for, how this man was still alive no one knows.

One of these pirates he had done this to was Captain Jones and he was not going to take being swindled lightly. The shop owner was due to make some delivery's to several small villages that lived on the island and they wanted to rob him. They found out about the deliveries after Milah gone into the shop and overheard the shop owner talking to his wife. They needed away to make sure the shop owner stopped so he got the idea to use Amelia.

"Amelia," Milah stepped into the cabin that she shared with her brother. "What's this? Milah had a small bottle a purple substance, the island was also known for its perfumes, the item she had in hand was a small bottle of lavender perfume. Both she and Milah had been out earlier and Milah had stopped at the perfume shop and Amelia had admired the lavender scented one, the island was also known for it's high end and very expensive perfumes and they could not afford it at moment.

"I took it," Amelia admitted "I never had nice things like that before."

"Your lucky you were not caught." Milah told her.

"Am I going to be whipped?" Amelia asked.

"No, your not going to be whipped." Milah told her handing her the bottle. "Why would you think that?"

"My Papa he..." Amelia said tearfully, he wasn't easy to talk about "He would be whip me if he knew I stole something."

"Amy, your not going to be whipped for stealing a bottle of perfume." Milah sat next to her.

"Some of the crew have been teaching me how to steal and pick pocket without being noticed," Amelia admitted to her.

"I see" Milah laughed. "Before the job you need to do your morning lessons"

"Do I have to?" Amelia asked. Milah had been teaching her to read, write, do her sums, draw and read maps. What Amelia really wanted to do was learn to sword fight but she was to young.

"Yes" Milah smiled.

* * *

_**Storybrooke (During Curse)**_

"Who is that?" An older woman who had gray hair and wore a brown pant suit asked one of her students, Mrs Miller taught the ninth grade art glass and every Friday was free day in which you can paint or draw what ever you wished. "It's beautiful Amelia"

"I don't know who he is." Amelia told her, Amelia was fourteen years old, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a white and blue t-shirt. the picture that she drew was that of a young man who was probably about nineteen or twenty years of age.

"I don't know who taught you to draw but it's beautiful." Mrs Miller smiled as the bell rang.

"Thank you." Amelia smiled.

"You know might want to consider entering some of your art work at the art fair." Mrs Miller suggested.

"I don't know." Amelia had always kept her art to herself. "I doubt anyone would really want to see my drawings."

"At least think about it," Mrs Miller smiled "I want to get as many people as I can this year to enter."

"I'll think about it" Amelia smiled and left for her next class. Every Friday afternoon after school she meets her parents at Granny's Diner for Dinner, as she sat she saw Henry Mills walk into the diner, the two of them live in the same neighborhood and her mother often babysat Henry when he was younger, he waved to her and walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"Can I join you while I wait for Emma?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Amelia smiled at him. "Want to see my latest drawing."

"Sure" Henry told her, she took out her sketch book and showed Henry the picture of the boy.

"I've been having dreams about him lately" Amelia told him.

"When did the dreams start?" Henry asked curiously, "Did it start after Emma arrived?"

"Yeah" Amelia told him and realized what he meant, she had heard rumors about his ideas about a curse around town. "I really don't think that has anything to do with your curse."

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I'm starting to look at boys my age differently and possibly date able" Amelia explained to him.

"Ewww" Henry told her. Amelia laughed.

* * *

_**Fairytale Land**_

A crew member was sent down the road to watch for when the shop keeper was coming, the other crew members remained hidden behind some bushes while Amelia waited in the middle of the road, she didn't know how she would get the man stop or if he even would stop. When she saw the cart come up road she started to become nervous. The man was heavy set and balding, he wore a khaki colored top and dark brown pants, he stopped when he saw her.

"Mind getting out of the road, young lady" the man told her.

"Please sir I need your help, my log lady ran off into the forest" Amelia pointed in the opposite direction from where the crew was hiding "My poor Papa he can barely walk and she helps him, I'm to scared to enter the woods on my own, I'll watch your cart for you"

"Well, I suppose" The man jumped down and gave the rains to his horse to her, she could hear him calling for her fake dog when he far enough away the crew came out of hiding and started taking what they wanted, including gold coins. When the man came back he tried to go after one of the crew members but soon found him on the ground and tied up.

"Stupid pirates, using children to do your dirty work now" The man told Captain Jones. "Look kid these pirates holding you hostage, making you do stuff for them, I can help you get away from"

"Amy, are we holding you hostage" Captain Jones asked her.

"No sir" Amelia told him.

"When I get back to town I'll see you all hang, including the brat" the shop keep told them. The crew left the shop keeper tied to a tree and headed for the beach where a lifeboat was waiting for them. That night during dinner the crew was going through some of the stuff they had stolen.

"For you Amy," Captain Jones handed her a small bag of coins. "You did a good job today."

"Thank you sir." Amelia smiled.

* * *

"What are you going to do with your share?" Jacob asked her later that night while they were in their room.

"I don't know, save it for now." Amelia told him.

"I'll be honest, I didn't like it that he used you for this job." Jacob told her.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"I just worried that something was going to happen." Jacob admitted to her. "I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

"I love being a pirate." Amelia smiled.

"You do." Jacob asked surprised.

"Well...yes." Amelia told him.

"Promise me if they ever ask you to do something like again, you'll be careful." Jacob asked.

"I promise" Amelia told him smiling. "Goodnight" Jacob turned blew out the candle that was the lantern, he watched as sister slept and did a silent prayer to their mother to watch over her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
